International Patent Application WO92/12976 describes 2-(pyridylmethylthio- and -sulfinyl)benzimidazoles which are substituted in a particular manner and which are said to be active against helicobacter bacteria, and for which it is furthermore disclosed that they are intended to be suitable for preventing and treating a whole range of gastric disorders.